


Solangelo-In the Morning

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: just a cute solangelo morningWhY doES iT UNDerliNE SolANgelo iN reD IT is A reAL WORdhere we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 6





	Solangelo-In the Morning

Will rubbed his eyes and looked down to see his adorable boyfriend gripping him in octopus hold. He had an arm and a leg wrapped around Will's leg.

This was a problem because-

'It's my shift at the infirmary in ten minutes Nicoooooo.' Will whined and put on his cute dog face. This was not effective as Nico's face was buried in Will's chest. 

'Five more minutes.' Nico mumbled.

'Fineeeeee.' *yawn* Will settled down to watch his boyfriend. His black hair fell around his face and he looked lovingly up at Will with his chocolate brown eyes through his long eyelashes his olive skin looked pretty even in his unwashed morning state. 

'I love you Nico.' 

Nico huffed, but before that Will was sure he heard a, 'I love you too. More than you'll ever know,' whispered into his chest. Will smiled to himself as Nico moved up to bury himself in the crook of Will's neck. 

Nico looked at his beautiful boyfriend. His tousled golden hair and endless blue eyes that Nico always fell for. He could count Will's freckles. 

They both sighed contentedly and burrowed down into the covers. Will kissed Nico's nose then booped it, and Nico wiggled his nose. 

'WILL SOLACE! IT'S YOU'RE SHIFT!' Kayla shrieked, hammering on the Hades cabin door. Will gave a small cry and checked the time.

An hour late.

And he had missed breakfast.

Shit.

Silently cursing himself he moved around, pulling on his sweatshirt and getting his watch. Nico watched him, amused, 'Nico, where's my other shoe?' Nico giggled.

'Nico.' Will moaned. Nico laughed and threw the shoe. Will caught it, kissed Nico and hurried away. 

After his shift, which ended at three, Will went back to the Hades cabin and kicked off his shoes, 'NICOLLO DI ANGELO! You missed breakfast AND lunch?? You're gonna die!' 

Nico ignored him and dragged him into the bed and wrapped himself around him again. Will kissed his head then snuggled down into the quilt.

Nico hesitated, 'I love you Will.'

His mouth fell open. Nico hadn't ever really said it before, 'I love you too, Death Boy.'

'Hey!'

**Author's Note:**

> *gag*
> 
> leave comments and kudos please 
> 
> YA FOUL, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH *slap* 
> 
> sorry my devil on the shoulder won't shut up
> 
> so yes i hope u enjoyed!


End file.
